


Tightlaced

by voluptuous_panic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, BuckyxCorset, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era, Nomad Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes, spanking mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluptuous_panic/pseuds/voluptuous_panic
Summary: Steve’s had to learn a lot of new words since he and Bucky started dating.“You alright, sweetheart?”Steve runs his hands down the sharp curve of Bucky’s waist, sliding them over smooth black silk to run his fingers up the rigid front of his corset.  Thebusk, that’d been a new word for Steve, the hard boning in the front that pushes Bucky’s stomach flat and tips his ass out like it was single-handedly designed to make Steve lose his mind.





	Tightlaced

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist HeroicPinups BuckyxCorset tag and all the amazing art it's generated. I hope a little PWP is ok!

Steve’s had to learn a lot of new words since he and Bucky started dating.

“You alright, sweetheart?”

Steve runs his hands down the sharp curve of Bucky’s waist, sliding them over smooth black silk to run his fingers up the rigid front of his corset.  The  _ busk _ , that’d been a new word for Steve, the hard boning in the front that pushes Bucky’s stomach flat and tips his ass out like it was single-handedly designed to make Steve lose his mind. 

“Tighter?” Bucky asks, his hair falling to the side as he turns back to Steve.

Steve’s heard that word before, sure, but never felt it like a punch to his chest, never met it with his big hands wrapped in slick black laces that slide through the holes in Bucky’s corset.  The  _ eyelets _ , all 36 of them lined up over the arched curve of Bucky’s spine, flashing a peek of flushed skin through criss-crossed black. 

_ Tightlacer _ .  Both those words are familiar, too, but pushed together they make something Steve had never known he’d wanted.  Bucky’s as strong as he is delicate, with thighs that could crush Steve’s head and a waist he can almost fit in the span of his hands.  Steve wraps the laces over his knuckles, biting his lip as Bucky sighs in anticipation. Steve had always thought taking Bucky’s clothes  _ off _ would be the best part of his night.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Steve sighs, pulling sharply just to hear Bucky gasp and feel him arch back closer to Steve.  Steve likes this corset, simple as it is. It doesn’t have a flap in the back, a  _ modesty panel _ , so Steve can see Bucky’s skin bunch together and disappear as he slides the laces tighter.  He holds them taut in one hand, a set of reins to tug Bucky closer so he can feel exactly how appreciative Steve is.

“I can take more,” Bucky says, his breath hitching as Steve grinds against him.  Bucky in an old tracksuit is enough to make him stupid hard. Bucky in nothing but a corset and the riot of hickeys Steve’s already left all over his neck is enough to make him come in his shorts again if he’s not careful.

“I know you can.”  Steve nuzzles into his neck, kissing over one of the love-bites blooming pretty-purple on Bucky’s skin.  He runs his free hand down Bucky’s arm, tracing over thick muscle and soft, dark hair, tickling his fingers over Bucky’s forearm to close his hand over Bucky’s, where it’s gripped tight around the footboard of Steve’s bed. 

“Gonna take a lot more before I’m done with you.”

Restrained as he is, Bucky writhes against him, one long arch that presses Bucky’s ass to Steve’s eager dick and his neck to Steve’s open mouth.  Steve kisses at whatever he can get, mouthing over the stubbled curve of Bucky’s jaw, nipping at his ear until Bucky shivers. His beard tickles against Bucky’s skin, a sensation Steve had been thrilled to learn Bucky loves.   _ Sensitive _ , that’s a word Steve thought he understood.  Bucky responds to the soft drag of Steve’s tongue against his earlobe like it’s a mouth on his cock, gasping open-mouthed and rocking up onto his bare tip-toes. 

“So good for me, Buck.” 

Bucky’s hair smells like lavender and oranges, wild things that make the world a little better.  Steve breathes him in, savoring the throbbing ache of his cock where it’s soaking a wet spot in his underwear.  Steve’ll get his, when it’s time. Something about Bucky in his arms makes the whole world seem like it’s stretched into infinite seconds, like there’s nothing that can’t wait a little longer.    

“Gonna give you a treat if we close it all the way.”

“Do it,” Bucky says, hoarse and half-whispered, his hands tightening on their makeshift hitching post.  Steve wraps his hands over Bucky’s laces and closes the last half-inch, the hiss of the laces through their metal housing echoing Bucky’s own breath through his teeth.  Steve tugs, just to hear him do it again, just because he knows it’ll make Bucky’s cock throb. He ties a neat bow at the small of Bucky’s back and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Let me look at you.”

Steve spins him around, more than a little dizzy himself as Bucky turns to face him.  Bucky’s flushed to his ears, two high dots of pink on his cheeks making him look even prettier than usual.  His hair falls in its usual disarray, messy and dark and making his eyes look even bluer. Bucky’s breathing is shallow, a rapid rise and fall that only makes Steve want to add those tits to the list of things he intends to fuck tonight.  Bucky’s corset starts in an arched line just below his pecs, drawing Steve’s eyes down to the tight clasp of his waist. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off him if he tried.

“Wanna draw you like this,” Steve mumbles, fitting his hands over the Steve-sized V of Bucky’s waist and squeezing.  His thumbs touch. Steve swallows roughly.

“All pretty in your corset, big cock all hard for me.”

Bucky’s cock is as gorgeous as the rest of him, heavy between his legs as Steve presses against him.  They brush together and Bucky groans, a desperate sound that Steve swallows with his mouth. Bucky’s trembling as Steve backs him up against the foot of the bed.  His hands paw at Steve’s chest, feeling him up as he grinds against Steve with what limited mobility he has. His cock smears wet against Steve’s bare stomach.

“Steve, oh God, I’m gonna --”

“Shh, not yet,” Steve whispers, shaking his head.  He smiles down the few inches between them.

“Told you I had a treat for you.”

He slides his hand down to stroke up Bucky’s cock, just once before he leaves it firm in his grip.

“You’re gonna come in my mouth, or you’re not coming at all.”

Bucky likes Steve in control when he’s all laced in.  They’re still feeling it out, new roles as heady and breathless as all the other crazy shit Bucky’s shown him.  Bucky likes this, his eyes wide and his mouth open wordlessly as he nods. 

“Good boy.”  Steve gives him a filthy grin and sinks to his knees. 

_ Honeydripper _ , that’s what Bucky had called himself the first time Steve had seen him.  Steve’d never heard that one before, as rich and sweet as the way Bucky’s cock leaks for him.  He chases a salty drop of precome with his tongue, flicking meanly over the head just to watch Bucky squirm up on his toes again.  Bucky stares down at him, the high points on his cheeks a cute contrast to the begging red of his dick. Steve can’t be mean for long. 

“ _ Steve _ ,” Bucky moans, stretching one syllable into ten as Steve closes his mouth over Bucky’s cock and takes him tear-eyed deep in one breath.  As far as he’s concerned, Steve can be in charge and still love sucking dick like he’s getting paid for it. If Bucky’s sensitive behind the ears, he’s electric when Steve sucks him off, moaning and gasping and canting his hips for every tongue-flick trick and hollow-cheeked pop Steve’s perfected over the years.  Steve knows Bucky’s strung out, but he still takes it as a point of pride when Bucky grabs his hair and starts speaking in tongues after a span of time that would barely contain a pop song.

“Steve, Stevie, gonna, oh, God.”

Steve reaches up blindly, tucking his hands around Bucky’s dream-boy waist and squeezing as tight as he can.  Bucky pants as he comes, puppyish and adorable, at perfect odds with the salty mess he makes in Steve’s mouth.  Steve swallows it all and doesn’t stop until Bucky’s half-soft against his tongue, lost in the simple pleasure of tasting Bucky and holding him safe in his hands.  He finally pulls off, smacking his lips and grinning up at Bucky until he rolls his eyes.

“What, no thank you?”

Back up on his feet, Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crowds into Bucky’s space.  Bucky presses against him, the hard busk of his corset digging into Steve’s stomach, the spiral-steel stays a hard contrast to the boneless, lazy kiss Bucky gives him. 

“Guess you’re just gonna have to spank me.”  Bucky shrugs with one shoulder and pulls an offensively innocent face.  There’s a challenge swimming in the blue of his eyes, a pool Steve could drown in with a smile on his face.  They’ve never. They’ve talked about it, but yeah,  _ fuck _ .  Steve nods, his turn to stare open-mouthed as Bucky slips out from under his arms and waltzes out of Steve’s bedroom, his head held high, his waist whittled down to perfection, and his hips swaying from side to side.

_ Love _ .  Steve’s got a few things to learn about that one, too.

 


End file.
